With a disk drive for CDs, DVDs, and so forth, while rotating an information recording disc at a high speed, a pickup is moved over a recording surface of the disc to thereby read information, however, in order to read the information recording disc with information recorded at a high density, positioning control of the pickup needs to be executed with precision. For this purpose, a rotating drive of the information recording disc and the pickup are mounted on a base plate member made of metal to enable the positioning of the pickup to be implemented with accuracy. Further, a movement controller for moving the pickup is also mounted on the same base plate member in an attempt to achieve precise control of a reading position of the pickup. Further, a holder of a wiring cable connected to the pickup is provided on the base plate member, so that the wiring cable is held by the holder once before taken out to the outside so as not interfere with movement of the pickup.
With reference to the disk drive described above, there have recently been proposed various improvements on a mounting structure for the pickup described, and so forth. For example, in Patent Document 1 of JP-A10-256759, there is described that a cable fixture unit made up of a mount protruded in the shape of a square in a depression of a chassis, and pawls provided in the mount is formed as a fixture structure of a flexible flat cable connected to a pickup.
With the disk drive described above, there have so far existed technical requirements for lighter weight and reduction in thickness, and from such a point of view, improvements are desired of a mounting structure of the pickup as well. From the viewpoint of reduction in weight, there occurs an idea of reducing the thickness of the base plate member made of metal, however, reduction in thickness will cause the base plate member to become susceptible to bending, raising the risk of precise positioning of the rotating drive of the disc and the pickup, mounted on the base plate member, becoming difficult to implement. Further, for example, as in Patent Document 1, if the base plate member is worked on to be formed into a complex shape provided with the depression, the cable fixture unit, and so forth, there is the risk of occurrence of troubles such as cracks occurring to worked parts of the base plate member unless it has a thickness of a certain magnitude.